El Dulce Dolor del Corazón
by Koyuuki
Summary: Yuuki intenta hacerle entender a Zero que sigue siendo ella, mientras la academia se ve envuelta en una serie de ataques. Mi primer fic de Vampire Knight. Zero x Yuuki. Zeki.


El Dulce Dolor del Corazón

1ª Noche: La angustia que tu mismo ignoras.

Todo cambio en tan solo unos instantes, la dulce, ingenua y siempre bondadosa Yuuki se había convertido en lo que el más odiaba. Un monstruo que toma forma humana, un vampiro. Desde ese momento la trataba con frialdad, se sentía traicionado, pero algo en su interior le decía que el estaba equivocado, sin embargo, su mente e instintos de cazador predominaban por lo que se le hacia imposible confiar en ella.

La angustia seguía creciendo conforme pasaban los días, la paz en la academia Cross se veía perturbada de manera alarmante, sufría de ataques de vampiros enviados por el consejo, pero gracias a la ayuda de la clase nocturna podían acabar con esas molestias sin que se enteraran los de la diurna.

Cross Yuuki, ahora Kuran Yuuki continuaba asistiendo a sus clases en la clase diurna, pero los demás la notaban diferente, no solo físicamente, sentían que su personalidad había dado un giro de 360º. Pero ella solo decía que quería ser un poco mas seria en sus estudios.

-_"Sigo siendo Yuuki, no importa que sea un vampiro, no me interesa lo que digan los demás"_-pensaba con melancolía mientras se preguntaba donde estaba Zero, no lo había visto desde hace un largo tiempo, siempre la evitaba, entendía su odio por los vampiros, pero no creyó que el a pesar de todo fuera capas de detestarla.

-Yuuki, dime de nuevo por que tienes el cabello largo…-comento intrigada su amiga Yori-

-Pues…Es que…-fue interrumpida por su amiga-

-¡Te pusiste extensiones!-afirmo haciendo caer a Yuuki al típico estilo anime-

-S-Si, exacto jeje-asintió, pero por la expresión de Yori, podía verse que había más preguntas, por lo que se fue imaginando las más obvias-

-Mmm Yuuki, puedes confiar en mi ¿Dime que es lo que te perturba?-pregunto seria, estaba preocupada por su bienestar-

-No es nada, enserio-insistió, así que su amiga entendió que lo mejor seria no continuar preguntando-

Por razones evidentes, se le hacia imposible a Yuuki contarle la verdad a su amiga, pero con tal de que las cosas sean como antes, ella haría lo imposible, por eso, al terminar las clases decidió ir a buscar a Zero una ves mas, lo que dijo en la otra ocasión, sabe que no debió hacerlo."_La Yuuki humana que conociste ya no existe, por que la Yuuki vampiro la a devorado_"

Ya era de noche, Zero vagaba por la academia, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún vampiro sospechoso planeando algo en contra de la academia, sintió la presencia de una sangre pura, por lo que supuso que era Yuuki, así que preparo su confiable Bloody Rose en contra de ella.

-Zero…-dijo una voz delicada, que el conocía muy bien-

-…-hubo unos minutos de silencio, el no dejaba de apuntarla con su arma, pero decidió romper el silencio que se comenzaba a hacerse incomodo-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto secamente, aun que podo notarse un pequeño hilo de dolor en su voz-

-Vine a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, por favor escúchame, yo…-es interrumpida por el cazador-

-No hay nada de que hablar, si me disculpas, "Yuuki-Sama", debo irme-contesto despectivamente, hiriendo a Yuuki, y de alguna forma, a el mismo-

-No Zero ¡Tenemos que hablar!-pero se hoyo un murmullo en los arbustos, que hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta, ya que era la presencia de unos vampiros Nivel E-

-Mmm...Dos vampiros, un hermano y una sangre pura-dijo ignorante el Nivel E-Quiero… ¡Sangreee!-intento ir en la dirección del dormitorio del Sol, pero Zero le disparo con su Bloody Rose haciéndolo polvo, pero otros dos vampiros aparecieron-

-Por que no los sentí antes…-se pregunto Yuuki algo confusa, Zero solo se limito a dispararles, sin embargo eran bastante rápidos-

-¿¡Quieres hacer algo útil!? ¡Ayúdame con estos bastardos!-le grito a Yuuki, esta no lo pensó dos veces y utilizo su poder como sangre pura matando a uno de ellos, el otro fue alcanzado por una bala de Zero, muriendo al instante-

-Zero, con respecto a lo de hace un momento…-Nota como el la ignora y se marcha, pero esta ves no lo dejaría escapar, la iba a escuchar si o si, así que decidió seguirlo.

_Continuara..._


End file.
